


Business Hours

by olivebranchesandredwine



Series: Yogaverse [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Queer Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hands, Intimacy, Jam Basket Exchange, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Teasing, but make it tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivebranchesandredwine/pseuds/olivebranchesandredwine
Summary: It’s not that Patrick necessarilyintendedto ravish his boyfriend during Rose Apothecary’s  business hours. Well, not really. He couldn’t really help it sometimes.Sometimes, things justhappened.AKA, Patrick is thirsty for David after yoga class.--A timestamp for Just Breathe, from Patrick's POV.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Yogaverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583770
Comments: 48
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> This fic takes place in the Yogaverse, where Patrick is a yoga teacher and has a studio upstairs from Rose Apothecary. But this is smut, so you don't have to read the first part of the series to understand it. I promise. Smut transcends, y'all. 
> 
> Chapter 2 is now available!

It’s not that Patrick necessarily _intended_ to ravish his boyfriend during Rose Apothecary’sbusiness hours. Well, not really. He couldn’t really help it sometimes.

Sometimes, things just _happened._

Like, take today, for instance. It’s just…David was r _ight there_ , looking all disheveled and sweaty, and they hadn’t rolled up their mats from the class Patrick taught in the upstairs studio before the shop opened on Tuesdays, and, well _._ What was he _supposed_ to do?

David was right there, sweaty and moving in slow motion, the way he did after he’d really gotten into his practice, and Patrick couldn’t help it. For one thing, it was so gratifying, seeing David allow himself to let go, to just let himself be in the moment, peaceful and still during savasana. Peeling back the protective layers of himself, exposing that beautiful, vulnerable space within him that Patrick was so grateful to know and love.

It was also hot, seeing David move like this, all syrupy smooth and blissed out, because—well, first off, because _David_ was hot. Full stop. And after he gave himself over so fully to a practice, the way he moved his body…all languid and sensual and cat-like. In these moments, David radiated sex. Pure. Fucking. Sex.

Since meeting David, Patrick had found himself needing to expand his understanding of [brahmacharya](https://yogainternational.com/article/view/brahmacharya-the-middle-path-of-restraint) and the path of moderation because, _well_. David had ignited a fire inside him that he hadn’t realized was even there. So much for thinking he just didn’t have much of a sex drive; he’d been ready to tear David apart from the night they met. But given all those years before David…feasting after so many years of famine has to average out to _moderate_ , right?

Besides, David didn’t usually come to this class, and it kind of caught Patrick off-guard. He may have stumbled a bit as he swept the dust mop across the floor, all his focus on David— squatting down to roll up his mat, spraying down his blocks and setting them out to air dry, absent-mindedly going to rearrange the blankets on the shelves.

Patrick tucked the dust mop back into the storage closet, and then fumbled toward where David was frowning at a stack of slightly off-kilter woven blankets. “Don’t,” he warned.

David quirked an eyebrow as he looked toward Patrick, the corner of his lips lifting in a signature half-smirk before he shook his head in frustration. “But, Patrick,” he whined, “the stripes—”

Patrick pressed a soft kiss to the smirk corner of his boyfriend’s mouth, cutting him off in the most effective way possible. “I know,” he murmured between kisses, “they’re not lined up right.” He sucked David’s bottom lip between his own, then traced along the edge with his tongue. “Let it go.” Patrick nudged David’s lips open with his own, then swept his tongue into David’s mouth.

“Mmm,” David agreed, wrapping his arms around Patrick’s neck and tilting his head just so as he welcomed Patrick’s searching tongue. Patrick slid his own arms around David’s waist and pulled him into an intimate choreography perfected over the better part of the last year, bodies swaying as they pressed impossibly closer together, lips and tongues tasting and teasing. David’s perfectly manicured nails scratched at Patrick’s nape, while Patrick’s broad, strong hands splayed wide across David’s back.

When the need to take a full breath finally broke the kiss, David rested his forehead against Patrick’s, brushing the tips of their noses together as their breathing settled. The corners of his eyes crinkled as they continued to sway gently where they stood, arms entangled.

“Hi, honey,” he purred, a bright smile blossoming over his whole face as the endearment fell from his lips. Patrick felt the tops of his ears tingle, the way they always did when David called him honey. It was so…domestic? Intimate and comforting in a way that made Patrick’s heart swell.

And when David said it while they were warm, sweaty, and holding each other so _so_ close? Well…his heart wasn’t the only thing starting to swell.

Patrick inhaled sharply before he went in for another kiss, this one more demanding. He licked into David’s mouth, his tongue gliding against David’s for just a moment before pulling back, encouraging David to sweep his tongue into Patrick’s mouth. And when he did, Patrick closed his lips around it and started to suck—gently, then not so gently, his own whimpers muffled by David’s mouth.

As Patrick continued to suck on his tongue, David loosed a throaty moan and dragged his nails down Patrick’s back to cup his ass and pull them even closer together. The thin material of Patrick’s shorts did absolutely nothing to conceal his rapidly filling erection, and Patrick was gratified to feel David in a similar state of arousal.

“I should go get ready for work,” David purred against Patrick’s mouth, but made absolutely no attempt to move away.

“Mmhmm.” Patrick nodded in agreement as he nipped at David’s bottom lip and slid his hands down to rest at the small of David’s back.

Still lost in the kiss, Patrick felt David smiling in the movement of his cheek against Patrick’sown. “That means you have to let go of me.”

“Not a chance,” he sassed back, punctuating his words with the tiniest thrust of his hips, “never.”

“Come with me, then?” David leaned back to break the kiss, leaving Patrick to stumble forward as he followed David’s mouth, his eyes still closed. David pressed a broad palm against Patrick’s chest to steady him, quirking an eyebrow suggestively as his lips curled to the left in a flirty half-smirk.

“Okay, David.” David reached for Patrick’s hand and tugged him toward the back of the studio.

—

Vishuddha Yoga Schitt’s Creek had only been open a couple months when David had come to Patrick with plans for a studio upgrade, complete with mood boards, sketches, and tile samples.

“I’ve already talked to Ronnie about it, and she says it shouldn’t take more than a week to complete,” David had been breathless with excitement as he explained his idea. “And then I’ll be able to have a shower with decent water pressure!”

“I thought you said this would be good for the studio,” Patrick had teased him, and David had blushed in response.

“Well, it would be doubly beneficial,” David had choked out, his whole face scrunching up in an embarrassed little grin. He’d looked toward the ceiling and done one of those ridiculous shoulder shimmies as he spoke, because he knew he was busted.

But Patrick had to admit, adding a small changing room with a shower was a good idea, especially if he was going to be expanding class offerings to include more advanced vinyasa classes. “It’s a good idea,” he’d agreed, “let’s do it.”

—

As David led him toward the changing area now, Patrick was reminded again just how good an idea it was. Unwilling to let go of David’s hand, he stumbled a bit as he pushed his athletic shorts down his thighs and kicked them off. He wrapped his free hand around his dick, stroking himself like a porny Pooh Bear as they walked, giving exactly zero fucks that it was broad daylight, or that the studio windows were uncovered. His only thoughts were David; his whole mind wrapped up in David.

_David David David._

“Patrick!” David’s scandalized gasp startled him for a moment. “Just what do you think you’re doing?”

“Starting without you,” Patrick growled, pulling David towards him and dropping to his knees, nuzzling his face into David’s stomach, underneath the hem of his soft shirt, and pressing open-mouthed kisses along the dark hair beneath David’s navel.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David muttered under his breath. Patrick could _feel_ David struggling between maintaining propriety and giving in to the pleasure. His body stiff, abs tensing and thighs trembling, even as he ran nimble fingers through Patrick’s hair and pressed him closer. “ _Fuck._ ”

Patrick pulled away, a gossamer thread of saliva trailing from David’s belly to his lips, “Yes, please.”

“You’re such a bad influence,” David groaned, his eyes dark and hungry as he gazed down at his boyfriend.

“And you love me for it,” Patrick nosed David’s erection through his joggers, and grinned up at him wickedly. “Now will you let me suck your dick?”

When David squeezed his eyes shut and made one of his adorable scrunched up faces, Patrick knew he’d won. 

“Is that a yes, David?” he asked, eyes twinkling.

David just nodded.

_Thank god._

Patrick slipped his hands into David’s waistband and quickly slid his joggers down his thighs, then ran his hands back up David’s legs, enjoying the tickle of the coarse hair against his palms. He massaged David’s ass with both hands, mouthing at the head of his cock through his briefs before pulling them down, too.

Freed from the confines of his underwear, David’s cock slapped hard and heavy against his lower belly, a trail of precome streaking from the head into his happy trail. Patrick nuzzled his face into the line where David’s hip met thigh, inhaling the musky scent of David and mouthing wet kisses along the skin until David was squirming in his arms.

“Patrick,” David whined, turning his hips just so, eager to get Patrick’s mouth onto his cock, “don’t tease me.”

Patrick chuckled, but continued to deny David what he wanted as he nosed against the neatly groomed thatch of hair at the base of his dick. God, he loved this so much, loved the way David got needy when he’d draw it out, tease him until he was desperate for Patrick’s mouth, his hands, his _anything._

“Please, Patrick,” David’s voice was husky growl, an octave lower than its usual lilt, and that just _did_ things to Patrick. David’s gravelly sex voice could send Patrick from flaccid to ready to come in the blink of an eye, so hearing it when he was already achingly hard? _Fuck._ Patrick squeezed the base of his erection, resting his forehead against David’s pelvic bone, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

Patrick felt more than heard David’s satisfied hum above him, and then felt himself melting against David’s body as his boyfriend slid a strong, soft hand around his neck, nimble fingers tangling through the short hair at the bang of his head. But then David was tugging gently, pulling his head away, and that was the _opposite_ of what Patrick wanted.

“No,” he whimpered, not caring how pathetic it sounded, because he _needed_ to be closer to David, touching David, breathing in David, tasting David.

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” David purred, “I’ve got you.” And then David was guiding his cock to Patrick’s mouth, teasing him with the head and smearing precome along the seam of his lips. Patrick darted his tongue out to lick it up, delighting at the salty tang of it.

“Open up.”

Keeping one hand wrapped around the back of Patrick’s head, David slowly guided his cock into Patrick’s eager mouth. He wanted this so much, wanted David to take control and use his mouth until he was coming down Patrick’s throat. He took a deep breath through his nose, relaxing into the sensation as David pressed his entire length into his mouth. Patrick loved this, loved the weight of David’s cock on his tongue, the stretch of his lips around its girth, the soft, yet insistent press of his cockhead at the top of his throat.

Patrick sighed contentedly as David began to move, pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in, slow and languid. David kept this pace, all careful and controlled, for what felt like a thousand years, and Patrick knew David was enjoying it, could feel him growing impossibly harder in his mouth, his balls heavy and warm against Patrick’s chin. But Patrick was getting antsy; he wanted _more._ Patrick wanted David to lose control, to be so caught up in how good Patrick made him feel that he couldn’t help but fuck into him; he wanted David to absolutely _lose it_ and fuck his face until Patrick’s throat was raw from it, so that he was hoarse for the rest of the day, so that every time he talked someone would ask him if he was getting sick, enough to make David blush at the memory.

“Mmmm,” Patrick groaned around David’s cock, and brought both hands to David’s ass so that he could push David even deeper into his throat. His nose rested against David’s pubic bone as he swallowed around his dick; he stayed like that until his eyes were watering, until it was too much, and then held on for another second, and tried to stay even longer but it was _too much_ and he had to come off, sputtering as he took a rough breath in.

“You okay?” David brought a fingertip to Patrick’s cheek to collect a teardrop, then traced its path back up to the corner of Patrick’s eye, and Patrick was gonna explode. The sweetness of the gesture, the way David could stop himself like that to check in, to take care of Patrick like that, it was too much and not enough, and Patrick really needed David’s cock back in his mouth. Like _right_ _now._

“David,” he said, breathless, “I want…gimme—” and then did is goddamn hardest to choke himself off, literally, taking David’s length back into his mouth until the head bumped against the back of his throat. Patrick’s eyes fluttered closed, and he may have giggled—well, as much as he could giggle with his mouth full of cock—as the wiry curls at the base tickled his nose. Settling back into his task, hollowing out his cheeks and massaging the underside with his tongue, Patrick loosed a happy little hum. He gave David’s ass a firm squeeze, massaging the soft flesh with both hands, digging his fingers into the firm muscle flexing underneath his touch.

As Patrick continued his worship of David’s cock, alternating long, slow suction, swallowing down to the root, with drags of his tongue along the shaft, with delicate swirls along ridge of the crown, with teasing pressure against the frenulum. Every so often he would lap up the precome at the slit, delighting in the bitter tang as it burst on his tongue. All the while, he felt David’s fingers tangle into his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. A gentle pressure, so delicate, but it was enough to send sparks through Patrick’s entire body, making his dick throb. Well, throb _more._

David moaned above him, then curled those gorgeous fingers around his head, pulling him even closer, and it just made Patrick grunt in pleasure around David’s cock. He felt David’s body tensing, his balls tightening up as he sucked him down harder. With a messy slurp, saliva and precome dribbling down his chin, Patrick popped off, replacing his mouth with the tight slide of his fist, and looked up at his boyfriend hungrily.

“Wanna taste you, David,” he interrupted himself to mouth at the slick head, suckling gently and teasing at the slit, “want you to fuck my mouth and come down my throat.” His voice was getting rough now, but he needed more. David gazed down at him through lust-blown eyes, and the sound that escaped his lips was some beautiful cross between a throaty growl and whimper. Patrick wanted to record it and listen to it every night as he fell asleep.

Patrick sighed as David pushed his length into Patrick’s mouth, slowly at first, until the head bumped against the top of his throat. He swallowed around it, eliciting another one of those delicious noises from deep within David, and then just waited for David to take control.

“Fuck,” David groaned, and then just let go, holding on to Patrick’s head and thrusting in earnest. Patrick’s face was wet—tears mingling with spit and precome—and it was _perfect_ , feeling David use him to take his own pleasure, and Patrick’s cock was twitching from it, heavy and neglected between his legs. He could tell David was getting closer, his movements increasingly erratic, and he loved it so fucking much, wanted to feel David explode inside him. Patrick moaned and dug his nails into David’s ass to keep his cock buried in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking him as hard as possible until David just let go, spilling into the back of his throat. Patrick swallowed hungrily, gentling his mouth as he worked David through the aftershocks, only letting his cock slip from his mouth when David began to squirm from overstimulation. He dropped one last, delicate kiss to the tip, and then rose to stand, a wide, accomplished grin threatening to split his face in two. It never got old, the burst of pride he felt at making David fall apart like that.

“C’mere, handsome,” David pulled him for a kiss, big hands wrapping around the back of Patrick’s neck as he licked into Patrick’s mouth, chasing the taste of himself. Patrick slid his arms around David’s waist, hands dipping underneath his shirt to rest against the sweat-dampened skin of his lower back. 

“I _really_ need to get ready for work,” he breathed against Patrick’s lips, making less than zero attempts to extricate himself from Patrick’s embrace. In fact, the fingers tangling into the short curls at the back of Patrick’s head were sending a completely different message, tugging him closer and holding tight.

Reluctantly, Patrick broke the kiss, guiding David toward the door in the corner. “Quick shower?” he asked, his now-gravelly voice some combination of teasing and hopeful.

“Mmm,” David smiled into another kiss, allowing Patrick to move them both into the changing room as he started to tug Patrick’s shirt up, “Off, please.” They broke off just long enough to get naked, start the shower, and step inside, and then Patrick pounced, groaning at the friction as he slotted a thigh between David’s legs and pressed him back against the shower wall. He lavished open-mouthed kisses along the column of David’s throat, pausing to nibble and suck at his pulse point before lowering his mouth to lick at the dip just above David’s clavicle. As he sucked a mark into the skin above David’s collarbone, David lathered up his back; soon the stall filled with the steamy scent of the apothecary’s best-selling spiced bergamot shower milk.

“Wish I had the time to do what I want to you right now,” David murmured into Patrick’s ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and sucking gently. He let a soapy finger slide down to the cleft of Patrick’s ass, teasing along the crack before slipping between his cheeks. “Wanna lick you, soft and slow, until you’re shaking and begging, fuck you with my tongue until your hole’s as sloppy as that gorgeous mouth; wanna make you come on my tongue and then again on my cock.”

Patrick whimpered, because, well, _of course_ he did. How could he not? Especially when David took hold of his achingly hard dick with a soapy hand and gave him a few lazy strokes. It was no surprise that all of a sudden his knees were a little wobbly. “Please, David,” his voice was reedy, but _fuck_ he couldn’t bring himself to care because David’s hand was pumping him harder now, “please.” 

Suddenly, David’s hand was gone, leaving Patrick throbbing and desperate. He whined, “ _Day-_ vid,” sounding like a petulant child, if said petulant child had been left hanging mid-handjob. David shot him a crooked smirk, and then turned to dip his head underneath the spray. Patrick just watched, dumbfounded, as David grabbed his shampoo and started washing his hair.

“But you’re gonna have to wait for that, honey, because you made me late for work,” David taunted him, those gorgeous hands massaging through the lather in his hair. “And just wait til my business manager gets a hold of you. He’s _very_ big on the importance of maintaining consistent hours for brand loyalty.”

“You…you _asshole_ ,” Patrick sputtered out as David laughed, then ducked under the shower to rinse his hair. His eyes were twinkling, and _goddamnit_ he looked absolutely adorable, even when he was being a troll. David squeezed a glob of conditioner into one palm and and rubbed his hands together, then carefully combed through his thick, black hair.

“This has to sit for 3-5 minutes, though,” David quirked a teasing eyebrow toward his disgruntled, yet still aroused, boyfriend, “so if you want me to help you out real quick…” David crowded Patrick toward the shower wall, leaned in for a kiss, and helped Patrick out until he was spilling over David’s fist, David’s name on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after work

_This is the song that never ends. Yes, it goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was. And they’ll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends—_

Patrick’s brain was slowly melting out through his eye sockets, he was fairly certain of it. Sometime between David whispering filthy promises and jerking him off in the shower, his brain had gone completely offline, and when it rebooted, it must have activated slowdown mode. Rose Apothecary had suddenly entered into some sort of time dilation black hole, because somehow the store was still open, even though Patrick knew, without a shadow of doubt, that they had been there for thirty-seven hours already. He was a little slap-happy about it, to be honest. Somewhere around the twenty-hour mark (because the clock reading 12:34 pm was full of lies), his brain had helpfully reminded him of that song that used to play at the end of a puppet show he watched when he was a kid, and now he found himself doubly fucked, because the day was just going on forever _and_ he couldn’t get that goddamned song out of his head.

Yes, Patrick was absolutely positive his brain had begun to liquify.

***

For the umpteenth time since he got to work, Patrick closed his eyes and massaged the space above his eyebrows, deliberately unclenched his jaw; he inhaled deeply through his nose, then let it go, as quietly as possible, out his mouth. He was tense all over, worked up and horny as though he hadn’t already come today. Twice. Jesus. _This is ridiculous,_ he couldn’t help but think, _I’m a grown adult. I should be able to control myself better than this._

He tried to focus on the spreadsheet in front of him, again. One of the newer vendors was approaching the end of their three-month trial contract, and he needed to finish running the numbers to see which products were worth continuing. All the information was _right there;_ he just needed to sort it, for fuck’s sake, but the numbers flickering on the screen at him might as well be hieroglyphics.

“Thanks so much, and do let me know how it works out!” David’s voice, muffled from the other side of the curtain, cut through the static in Patrick’s mind. He checked the time in the corner of the screen. 4:58pm. _Finally._ He shook his head to knock the cobwebs loose, and then closed his laptop. He sat there, still a bit dazed, if he were honest with himself, and waited, eyes glued to the curtain. It felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin.

 _Just breathe, Brewer._

It was all he could do not to come in his pants when David pulled the curtain and gave him _that_ look.

***

“I want to taste _every_. _last. bit._ of you,” David had purred, nosing along the shell of Patrick’s ear, setting Patrick’s skin alight at the sensation of David’s mouth against his neck. “I have been waiting all day to get my mouth on you.”

David was oh-so-slowly taking him apart, and had been since they walked through the door of Patrick’s apartment. They stood just inside the door, David's large, soft hands gently pressing his shoulders as his luscious, sinful mouth worked its way over every available inch of Patrick’s skin, starting with a very thorough exploration of Patrick’s neck.

“ _Please_ , David,” Patrick was whining; he _knew_ he was whining, but he just couldn’t seem to stop himself. He didn’t care; it didn’t matter how reedy his voice was. All that mattered now was David and his mouth and _more_ , and Patrick didn’t give a good goddamn what it took to get what he so desperately needed. “Touch me.”

His skin was on _fire_ ; everything was tingly and oversensitive and almost too much and still not enough. And it was so _hot;_ his hair was already damp around the edges, ringlets forming along his hairline as sweat trickled down his temples. He felt like he was going to combust, and he hadn’t even gotten his shoes off yet.

And all the while, David stayed laser-focused on Patrick’s neck, lavishing kisses from the spot behind his earlobe down to the dip above Patrick’s clavicle. He worked his way up and down the side of Patrick’s throat, a languid, rhythmic drag of lips and tongue, pausing every so often to murmur filthy things into Patrick’s ear, his breath a hot tease, his voice a low rumble, a good octave deeper than usual, that Patrick felt in his groin.

“Please, David,” Patrick repeated, more insistent—and _okay,_ maybe more desperate, too—this time. “More. I need more. _Please!_ ” Patrick brought his hands up to cup the back of David’s head, then tangled his hands through his thick, dark hair, unsure of whether he meant to tug David’s mouth away or hold him closer.

Before he could figure that out, though, David was grabbing his hands, interlacing their fingers, pressing Patrick’s hands up against the wall over his head, and slowly making his way to the other side of Patrick’s throat. Patrick couldn’t help it; he whimpered as he thrust his hips forward, seeking out friction that David continued to ruthlessly deny him. David licked a hot stripe up Patrick’s neck, then ghosted his lips over Patrick’s jaw, his chin, his lips.

“Not yet, sweetie,” he teased, voice low and gravelly, “gonna take my time with you tonight, remember?” David slid the tip of his tongue across Patrick’s lower lip, then sucked it between his own kiss-swollen lips. _Fuck_. A pathetic little whine echoed through the small apartment, and Patrick was only vaguely aware it came from him as he surged forward, breaking free from David’s hold to slide his hands around David’s neck.

Patrick deepened the kiss, tongue thrusting into David’s mouth as though to explore and conquer. The kiss transformed into something almost brutal, a game of give and take turned sparring match as their tongues slid together, teasing and tasting each other. Patrick tightened his grip on David’s head and held him in place; David responded with a groan before closing his lips around Patrick’s tongue and sucking.

By the time they broke for air, foreheads pressing together, both men were panting. As Patrick’s eyes came back into focus, he became aware of the beautiful face grinning down at him, those deep brown eyes crinkled at the corners in a way that he absolutely adored. That “I don’t mind if it causes wrinkles because you make me happy _”_ David smile that turned Patrick into a puddle of goo, because it was the smile David saved just for him. _God, he’s cute._

“What?” David asked, twisting his mouth to the left in an adorable little half-smirk. “Why are you giving me that look?”

Patrick huffed out a rough breath, chewing just a little on his lower lip before he attempted to answer. “What look?” Okay, so it wasn’t really an answer.

“ _That_ look,” David nodded in Patrick’s general direction, his face scrunching up like he was about to go on one his rants about propriety, “that puppy dog with heart eyes look.”

Patrick pursed his lips together, looking down and chuckling quietly before glancing back up at David through his lashes. “I…uh, I like it when you smile at me like that,” he mumbled.

“Oh,” David’s response was barely more than a whisper breathed between them, and then David was nuzzling the tips of their noses together, pressing a delicate kiss to Patrick’s lips. “I like that you make me smile.” Another gentle kiss, and Patrick couldn’t stop the desperate little noises dropping from his lips, even he had the wherewithal to try. “And I _really_ like that I can make you moan.” And with that, David pulled away to walk toward Patrick’s bed, removing his sweatshirt and tossing it haphazardly over the back of the loveseat as he moved. Patrick damn near came in his pants at the sight. For the second time of the goddamned day, he was ready to jizz himself just from _watching_ his boyfriend from across the room. _Jesus. Motherfucking. Christ._

David sat down on the edge of the bed, tossing a flirty little wink Patrick’s way as he patted his thighs. “C’mere, handsome.”

Patrick licked his lips and nodded mutely as he scurried forward, stumbling first over his feet and then into the loveseat as he tried to close the distance between them. Apparently he’d forgotten the basic mechanics of walking in the time it had taken for David to get to the bed. _I’m a yoga teacher, dammit;_ _I’m supposed to be graceful and shit._ He ducked his head down, all too aware of the hot flush spreading across his cheeks, and scrubbed his hand over his scalp, then glanced at David through his lashes. David was smiling at him, warm and wide, and suddenly the bashfulness melted away, leaving nothing but molten desire in its wake. Fueled by sheer lust, he stalked toward the bed like a jaguar ready to pounce.

“Stop, Patrick,” David commanded, soft but unyielding. Shivering at the timbre of his voice, Patrick immediately complied, and now found himself looming over David at the foot of the bed, awaiting further instruction. “Take off your clothes.” 

“Oh-okay.” Hands trembling under the weight David’s gaze, Patrick yanked his blue shirt free from the his jeans, then reached for the buttons, and clumsily worked them open. He expected David to help him somehow, or to touch him, to do _something_ , but David just sat there as he fumbled to get his shirt down his shoulders.

Watching him, licking his lips as Patrick tossed his Oxford shirt to the floor behind him. 

David just sat there, eyes gleaming as Patrick reached behind his neck to pull his undershirt over his head. And okay, maybe he did that deliberately, just to get a rise from David. _You’ll stretch the neckline out doing that, Patrick._

Still, David just _watched_. Eyes raking up and down Patrick’s torso hungrily, like Patrick was something, _someone_ to be gobbled up. Patrick’s skin tingled from the intensity of it, from the thrill of being watched, from being wanted.

“ _David,_ ” his boyfriend’s name tasted like a prayer, soft and reverent and honey sweet on his tongue. Patrick traced a fingertip along David’s stubbled jaw, from his ear to the center of his chin, and titled his face up so that he could look into David’s deep brown eyes. “I love you,” he whispered, leaning in to ghost his lips over David’s.

“Mmmm,” David sighed into the kiss, and Patrick knew David was struggling, could feel the words trapped beneath the surface. It was still hard for him, Patrick knew it and understood it, and he loved David all the more for how he kept pushing himself to say it back. “I…I love you, too, Patrick,” he said, so tentative, so tender, voice wobbly like the legs of a newborn baby deer, “You know I love you, too…right?” And Patrick loved him so much he thought he’d explode.

“Oh, I do,” he murmured in response, nuzzling his nose against David’s, then dropping a kiss to the tip of it, to the center of his forehead.

“But we’re getting distracted,” David shook his head a bit, as though he needed to clear out the tenderness like an etch-a-sketch, “I have plans for you tonight.” David huffed, part shaky breath, part laugh, and it made Patrick warm all over, the sound of David’s voice gone soft and fond like that. Then David ran his hands up Patrick’s sides and splayed those strong hands across his shoulder blades, and they were kissing again, all soft lips and gentle slide of tongues that made Patrick whimper into David’s mouth.

“Mmhmm,” Patrick hummed at the reminder of David’s plans. But David kept kissing him, swallowing Patrick’s little desperate noises until he couldn’t hold back the smile any more and had to break off the kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

“Keep going, Patrick,” David growled, and the sound of it went right to Patrick’s dick. David scooted backward on the bed and then looked at him, expectantly, lips twisting to the left in a signature half-smirk.

_When did David take off his shoes?_

Patrick’s brain felt a little fuzzy around the edges, but at least that surprise reminded him that he should toe off his own shoes and taking off his socks before things went any further in his rush to obey. Once barefoot, he unbuckled his belt and undid his fly as quickly as he could manage so that he could shove his pants down and kick them off.

He climbed onto the bed and made his way to David on hands and knees, the tip of his erection peeking out from the waistband of his boxer briefs.

“What now?” he asked, in what he _hoped_ was a sexy growl as he knelt over David.

“Do you remember what I said I wanted to do with you?” David’s sex growl made something hot start to coil up at the base of his spine, made his dick twitch in anticipation. _Fuck._

“Y-yes,” he stammered, tongue suddenly heavy in his mouth, “Please.” David’s grin turned predatory, his eyes even darker, and Patrick wanted this beautiful man to tear him apart. Repeatedly.

“Good,” David cooed, “Now kiss me.” He surged up to capture Patrick’s lips, big hands carding through Patrick’s hair, pulling him down as David’s tongue laid claim to Patrick’s mouth, exploring and tasting every part he could reach. Patrick let himself get lost in David’s kiss, in David’s hands, and before he knew it, he was on his back, David staring down at him.

 _God, he’s so beautiful,_ Patrick thought for at least the thousandth time that day, probably.

“Thank you,” David mouthed against Patrick’s lips, “you are, too.” Okay, so maybe he said it out loud, too.

“S’true,” Patrick mumbled, thrusting his hips up and groaning at the friction as he rubbed against the bulge at David’s zipper. “David,” he whined, “please. Need you.”

“I know, sweetie,” David began to mouth his way down the column of Patrick’s throat, this time not stopping at his clavicle, but instead lavishing kisses down the planes of Patrick’s chest, one delicious centimeter at a time. He paused to tease at one nipple with the feather soft brush of his lips, with the moist heat of his breath, then flicked the tip of his tongue over it til it hardened. Patrick arched into the sensation, a breathy “More, David” tumbling from his mouth, and David obliged with a tentative bite that made Patrick squirm beneath him, rutting against David’s still way too-dressed, denim-clad thigh. And then the beautiful fucker did it again to the other one, and Patrick was starting to pant now. His nipples weren’t usually so sensitive, he could’ve sworn, but _fuck_ if this didn’t feel incredible.

“ _More,_ David,” Patrick bit his bottom lip, maybe even chewed at it a little, because David was a teasing monster and he was pretty certain that he was gonna die before David got his mouth where he so desperately wanted it, “ _please._ ” But then David just kept his ridiculously slow pace, moving back and forth teasing and sucking and biting one nipple and then the other until Patrick was ready to explode, and also convinced that David just might be some kind of a sorcerer. “Fuck, David, _please!”_

The smug asshole laughed at him, just fucking _laughed_ with his mouth around Patrick’s nipple, and the vibration, the tickle of hot breath against his skin, it was all too much and not enough and yep, Patrick was definitely, actively _dying_ and it didn’t matter that he was whining because clearly this was a matter of life and death. “ _Please,_ David, _pleasepleaseplease,_ ” and he didn’t even know what he was begging for any more. Did he want David to move his mouth lower or to keep teasing his nipples? Honestly, Patrick didn’t know, didn’t—no, scratch that, _couldn’t_ care—all he could think was David. “ _Please,_ David, I want—”

He couldn’t finish the sentence, couldn’t remember how to make words happen, but he knew David would give him what he wanted, what he needed. David would _know_ and give him _everything,_ and all Patrick needed to do was to let go. To let go and let himself enjoy every goddamn thing that David gave him.

David’s mouth. His warm, wet mouth now making its way down Patrick’s chest. 

David’s hands. Big, impossibly soft hands pressing him down, holding so firm and strong against Patrick’s hips as his nimble, artist-delicate fingers caressed Patrick’s sensitive skin.

David’s broad shoulders. Patrick smoothed his palms up David’s arms, traced along David’s deltoids with his fingertips. The almost timid strokes turned desperate, however, as David’s mouth reached Patrick’s navel, as he teased the sensitive skin of Patrick’s lower belly, first with the sandpaper scratch of his stubbled chin, then with the lushness of his soft, plump lips. Patrick curled his fingers and dug his nails into the flesh of David’s shoulders, gave an abortive roll of his hips, pinned as they were beneath the solid weight of David above him.

“I know, sweetie,” David said, breathless, mouthing the words against Patrick’s sensitive skin, “gonna give you want you need, I promise.” And then he was reaching those gorgeous fingers into the waistband of [Patrick’s boxer briefs](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/597479857718296606/672282736496607233/image0.png)—silky black Calvin Klein ones that had made David whimper the first time he saw them, Patrick’s brain helpfully reminded. He carefully lifted the fabric up and away from Patrick’s erection and tucked the elastic snug under Patrick’s balls, and just that little bit of contact was enough to make Patrick groan. “More, David.”

David pushed himself up and looked down at Patrick, who let his hands fall hard, then fisted the coverlet in frustration.

“Patience, love,” David said. Though his voice was calm and steady, his own eyes, heavy-lidded and dark with arousal, betrayed him. David was as hungry for this as Patrick; he just had a better poker face. Patrick giggled a bit at that thought, that David “My Face is an Open Book” Rose only had a poker face during sex, and then David’s eyes crinkled up, joining the rest of his face in a fond smile. “What’s so funny?”

Patrick was feeling giddy and happy, but his dick was hard and heavy against his abdomen, and there wasn’t enough blood flow to his brain to express just how amazing David made him feel and how absolutely stupid in love he was, so all that came out in answer was a reedy little “David?”

David didn’t answer, not with words, anyway. He knelt down and nosed along the length of Patrick’s dick, then flicked his tongue against the frenulum before swiping it over the tip.

“Fffuck,” Patrick writhed at the sensation, thrusting up toward David’s mouth and groaning when he moved just out of reach. “ _David_.”

And just when Patrick thought he mind explode with want, David wrapped those lush lips around the head of his cock and started to suck, soft and gentle, while swirling his tongue in wicked patterns all over the tip.

 _God_ , David had barely gotten started, and Patrick already felt like he was ready to explode. “I… _fuck_ …need to come,” Patrick panted, his hips rocking uselessly under David’s weight. He couldn’t get the right angle, couldn’t get enough friction, and he was probably going to die from frustration if something didn’t change soon.

“Patrick,” David spoke his name as a command, one that made Patrick’s dick twitch against his mouth. “You’re not gonna come yet,” the rumble of his voice a stark contrast to the delicate kitten licks he lavished around the head and down Patrick’s shaft, “not until I say you can.”

And with that, Patrick just mewled, forgetting that words were even a _thing_ as he squirmed from the intensity of David’s gaze, beneath the _rightness_ of David’s weight pressing him into the mattress. 

David mouthed wet kisses along the underside of Patrick’s length, then slowly nuzzled against Patrick’s balls, his stubble teasing against the sensitive skin. _How the fuck does that feel so good?_ Patrick wanted to feel that scrape all over, wanted David to rub him fucking _raw._ David continued to lick and suck and nibble at his sac for what felt like eons, then alternated taking one side then the other into his mouth, humming and sending sparks shooting along Patrick’s spine. _Holy fuck,_ David’s mouth. His motherfucking _mouth._

“Let’s get these off, yeah?” It took Patrick longer than it should have to recognize that David was talking to him, that David was trying to get him to _do_ something, because…well, David’s mouth is _distracting._ He shook his head, and then lifted his hips so that David could pull his briefs down his thighs. With a little awkward maneuvering, Patrick had them kicked off, and waited impatiently for David to finish removing his own clothes. A thousand years later, finally, he was threading his fingers back through David’s hair, carelessly pulling him back down to his crotch. David let Patrick manhandle him, chuckling lowly as he went, then licked from the tip of Patrick’s cock down to his balls.

As David nosed his way lower, flicking his tongue behind Patrick’s balls, Patrick’s stomach dropped in anticipation. He lifted his knees toward his chest, eager to have David’s mouth on him, even as he felt the flush spread across his chest, exhilaration bound up with embarrassment at being spread open like this, on display for David in a way that felt as vulnerable as it felt _right._

“Just look at you,” David murmured, dragging his lips along Patrick’s calf, “all spread out and eager for me.” He traced back toward the inside of Patrick’s knee with the tip of his tongue, then bent to suck a mark into the pale skin of Patrick’s inner thigh. Patrick wriggled at the sensation, unable to stop the breathy moan from escaping his mouth.

“Is there something you want, honey?” David smiled down at him, and it was downright wolfish, all sparkling teeth and hungry eyes. “Tell me what you want.”

 _“David,_ ” Patrick whined, because he knew where this was headed, and he felt the heat spreading to the tops of his ears. “W-what you said you were gonna do.”

“Refresh my memory,” David was toying with him now, and the thought of it sent a thrill up his spine. David was going to make him say it, and it made him flush _all over_ , desire mixed with humiliation, a heady combination that made his dick _throb._ He was so _goddamn_ hard.

But David had told him he had to wait, and David told him to say what he wanted, and Patrick would do _whatever_ David asked of him. 

Patrick closed his eyes and took a sharp inhale. When he let it go, it was shakier than he’d intended, but oh well. Nothing to do about it now. “I…uh, I want you to lick me open.” David’s eyes flashed even darker as Patrick spoke, and just seeing David’s reaction gave Patrick the confidence to go on. “I want you to rim me until I come on your tongue, like you promised you would, and then fuck me until you fill me with your come.”

As hard it was to actually say what he wanted, Patrick knew David would reward him for his effort, like he always did. He would give Patrick what he wanted, what they _both_ wanted, because David always rewarded Patrick’s good behavior.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Patrick,” David managed to gasp, and then dove between Patrick’s thighs, spreading Patrick’s cheeks and licking a wet line up the cleft of his ass to his balls, just a tease with the tip of his tongue, enough to make Patrick squirm.

“More, David, please, _more._ ” His abs clenched as he tried to thrust up against David’s mouth, but David drew back, just enough to blow a circle around his hole, making Patrick whimper. And then he flattened his tongue and licked over the sensitive furled skin, again and again, pausing to nose against Patrick’s perineum, to trace infinite patterns along the pucker with the tip of his tongue. David kept up the teasing onslaught for minutes, hours, eons, licking and nibbling and kissing Patrick’s most sensitive of skin, and it felt so good. But it wasn’t enough, as wonderful as David’s beautiful mouth felt on his hole, it wasn’t _enough_ , and he knew David wasn’t going to fuck him until he came on his tongue. 

David was teasing him, drawing it out, and if Patrick had the blood flow to his brain necessary to make thoughts happen, he might even been grumpy about it, but he was utterly, completely overwhelmed by the not-quite-intense-enough intensity of David’s mouth. He writhed under David’s ministrations, too far gone to care about the litany of pathetic noises coming from his mouth. “ _More_ , David.”

And finally, David gave him what he needed, spearing his tongue and licking in, the tip wiggling past the first ring of muscle and teasing just inside the rim.

The things David could do with his tongue. That wicked, angelic, beautiful tongue, currently curling and twisting and thrusting its way in and out of Patrick’s ass. _Fuck_.

Patrick panted and chewed on his lower lip, squirming at the rough scrape of David’s stubble between his cheeks, the sensation of David’s tongue fucking in and out of his hole. He could feel the precome starting to drip down the length of his cock, untouched and achingly hard, could feel the tension coiling at the base of his spine.

“David, ‘m close,” he mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut tight, willing that tension to uncoil because David hadn’t given him permission, and he needed to be good for David.

But David couldn’t answer him, though, because his mouth was buried in Patrick’s ass, and the thought of it made Patrick a little giggly, light-headed with pleasure in a way that he had never known before David, and it was almost too much. He tugged on David’s hair to get his attention, and tried again, “‘M gonna come, please, can I come?”

David looked up at him, pupils blown wide with lust, his red lips swollen and chin messy with saliva, and it was all Patrick could do to hold back, to wait for it, for _that._ David nodded, and then swiped his tongue over Patrick’s asshole. “Come for me,” he mouthed against the sensitive flesh, and then thrust his tongue back inside Patrick’s heat, and that was _it._

Patrick’s thighs trembled, his abs contracted as he came, pulsing in spurts onto his stomach and chest as his hole clenched tight around David’s tongue. As Patrick came down from his orgasm, he could tell David was whispering _something,_ he couldn’t tell what, as he kissed and nibbled against his hole, fluttering at the loss of David’s tongue. He still needed what David promised him.

“Gonna fuck me now?” he slurred, a little sex-stupid and drunk on pleasure, on _David_ , but still wanting and needing more.

With his face still buried in Patrick’s ass, David laughed, and apparently, Patrick learned, the vibration of someone laughing between your ass cheeks tickles. He yelped at the sensation, jerking away and rolling onto his side. “That tickles,” he explained, before dissolving into a fit of embarrassed giggles. 

“How are you still blushing?” David grinned, reaching up to slide a fingertip or two up Patrick’s _most definitely_ _not ticklish_ sides, and delighting in Patrick’s response, the hard line of his mouth that was 100% not about to crack into a smile. At least not until David crawled up and pressed a kiss to the corner.

“‘M not,” Patrick tried to argue, but it was a lost cause. He bit his lower lip as he met David’s gaze, and then wrapped his hands around David’s neck. “C’mere,” he groaned, lying back and pulling David down on top of him, “kiss me.”

“But—” Patrick cut off David’s objection with a bruising kiss, shoving his tongue into David’s mouth before he could begin his standard rimming propriety rant. All that mattered right now was David’s mouth, David’s hands, David’s cock.

“Fuck me, David.” He wrapped his legs around David’s waist, squeezed him with his thighs. “Please?”

“Oh-okay, Patrick,” David breathed, “lube?”

“Nightstand.” Patrick reluctantly let David go so that he could get the bottle from the top drawer, loosing a happy little sigh when he settled back between Patrick’s legs, rubbing the pads of two slick fingers against his hole, pressure just strong enough to tease, to make Patrick’s brain melt a little, to punch out a helpless little “Please?” that elicited a throaty growl from David’s throat.

 _Oh_ , Patrick thought, _David liked that._ Patrick gave David a doe-eyed grin, eyes twinkling, and tried it again. “Please, David?”

This time, David surged forward and captured his mouth at the same time as he let the tip of his middle finger slip past Patrick’s rim. “Can take more, David. Gimme another?” he groaned, rocking his hips to take that finger deeper.

David complied, pulling all the way out and adding a second finger to his next thrust. He kept his movements slow and careful—Patrick loved just how careful David always was with him, how David treated him like something precious—but Patrick needed _more,_ like _now._ “Faster, David, please?” he whined into David’s mouth, “Need your cock inside me.”

“Not yet, sweetie,” David replied, sounding way too composed for a man whose dick was poking _that hard_ into Patrick’s thigh, “need to open you up more. Not until you’ve had three fingers.” And then he was back at it, those long, teasing strokes keeping Patrick’s body on a low simmer when his mind was screaming for a flambé.

“ _Fuck,_ David,” Patrick grunted in frustration, reaching blindly for the lube. If David was gonna be a dick about it, Patrick was ready to take things into his own hands. Er, ass. Well, both, technically. He pumped the liquid onto his fingers and then reached between his legs, roughly pushing his own finger in alongside David’s.

“There, ‘m ready now,” he groused, as best as he could while David’s middle finger brushed against his prostate. Okay, so maybe it came out as more of a whimper, but same difference, really.

“Fuck me, David.” Patrick eased himself off of David’s hand and flipped over, resting on his knees and elbows. “I’m ready now.” He glanced over his shoulder and wiggled his ass, and then added, “please?”

David was really _trying_ to rein in the smile, his face contorting adorably as he failed to contain the glee. “Such a thirsty bottom, Mr. Brewer.”

He crawled over and knelt behind Patrick, slicked himself up, then slid his cock along cleft of Patrick’s ass, unable to resist just a _little_ more teasing.

Patrick’s breath caught in his throat when he felt the blunt head pressing at his entrance.“Please, David?” he managed to whisper, voice turning into a wordless hiss as David breeched the first ring of muscle. David ran a soothing palm up and down his spine as Patrick adjusted to the intrusion, relaxing as the initial burn transformed into a beautiful fullness. “Keep going,” he muttered, repeating himself like a broken record until he felt David’s hips against his ass. “‘m so full,” he slurred, “feels good.” He arched his back, shifting position just slightly, and yelped as David’s cock bumped against his prostate.

“Fuck me, please,” he begged, his voice a broken sob, and David gave him what he wanted, because David _always_ gave him what he wanted. David slid the palm on Patrick’s back up to hold onto his shoulder, and dug the fingers of his other hand into the curve Patrick’s hip, and proceeded to fuck Patrick. _Hard._ Soon the apartment echoed with the sound of sweaty skin slapping against skin, of a filthy litany of grunts and gasps and _yes_ and _more,_ of the thump of Patrick’s bedframe banging against the floor.

“Touch yourself, Patrick,” David panted, “wanna feel you come on my cock.” And of course Patrick obeyed, because he wanted to give David everything he wanted. He licked his hand and reached for his dick, sticky from his last orgasm and wet at the tip, and started to jerk himself off to the rhythm of David’s thrusts, now hitting his prostate more often than not. He was close; he was gonna come soon, and then David was gonna fill him up.

He gave himself a few more rough tugs, and then he was gasping as he came, shooting hot and wet on the coverlet, ass clenching tight around David’s dick like he was milking him for come. David lasted a just three more thrusts before he succumbed, shouting obscenities as he came, painting Patrick’s insides with his release.

They both winced as David pulled out, and then collapsed onto the bed.

“I think this whole mattress is the wet spot right now,” David groaned. “We should probably just burn it and start fresh.”

Patrick laughed, and then rolled over to curl himself up into David’s arms. “I think _I’m_ most of the wet spot this time, so the mattress gets a stay of execution.”

David raked his eyes up and down Patrick’s come-stained body. “I see your point,” he smirked.

“You’re not gonna throw me out and start fresh, are you?” Patrick waggled his eyebrows, grinning at his boyfriend’s face journey.

“Not a chance,” David answered with that fond look in his eyes. “I guess we’ll just need to clean you up again. Another shower?”

“Gimme just another minute,” Patrick snuggled into David’s arms, pressed a kiss to the crook of his neck, “I’m still snuggling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot PWP has turned into a two-shot PWP because I have no control over where things go when I write. This is for TINN, who is the best ever person for writing-related cafuné ever. I hope that this meets all your jammy expectations when it's finished. And sorry for not actually getting into the jams in chapter one. Patrick is a thirsty asshole like that.


End file.
